


YWTC Q&A

by Mastia



Series: You Were the Cause (Show Me Love) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other, Q&A, YWTC, you were the cause (show me love)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastia/pseuds/Mastia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Q&A for my fic, You Were the Cause (Show Me Love). I answer questions and explain things in extra detail for those who are reading the story and/or want to know more about what the characters are feeling and thinking.</p><p>*May have spoilers!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	YWTC Q&A

***SPOILER WARNING* the answers include questions from chapter 1-5!**

**Q:** _I’ve gotten a few messages along the lines of “What’s with Eren?” and just general questions about his past. I’ll do my best to answer here, but most are really nonspecific, so if I miss anything, go ahead and ask again._

 **A:** In the AU, Eren was taken away from Armin and Mikasa when he turned 13. He _did_ lose his mother, but I won’t say how, and Grisha has his own little thing going on. He’s not close to anyone but Mikasa and Armin (and Armin’s Grandpa I guess). He never had a chance to be. Incubi and Succubi are avoided/generally hated because they can know the feelings and thoughts of others, even if that isn’t what they want.

~

 **Q:** _Familiars?_

 **A:** In chapter 2, I introduce the thing about familiars. For Eren’s kind, that means ‘food source’. Incubi feed off of the dreams of others. They don’t start needing to feed regularly until they are 21, so they are forced to find a familiar by that time. Until then-like when they are kids- their parents usually do the honors. It’s considered a very intimate act, so you can’t just choose anyone.

~

 **Q:** _Is there going to be anymore Levi/Petra? and Why didn’t you tag LevixPetra?_

 **A:** Not that I’m planning; it’s more of a plot point if anything. On the chance that there is, it won’t be detailed, and I’ll end up tagging it. I haven’t tagged it because right now, I’m thinking it was just a onetime thing. Levi doesn’t love her like that, and this is an Ereri/Riren fic through and through.

~

**Q:** _What are the Catacombs exactly?_

**A:** It’s the name of where Incubi and Succubi live; if I had to put it on a map, it’s basically an underground building underneath the red light district. Eren’s kind are not allowed to leave the Catacombs or the brothels above them unless they are taken out by a client.

~

**Q:** _Was that incubus Jean?_

**A:** Yes, yes it was.

~

 **Q:** _Eren lived with Armin? What about Mikasa?_

 **A:** Yep; Eren and Mikasa lived with Armin and his grandfather until Eren was forced into the Catacombs. When Eren left, Mikasa went to work. She joined a troupe of traveling merchants to make money.

~

**(Not a question but something I need to make very clear) TRIGGER WARNING YO:**

I mentioned taboos from the demon world, and that it made Eren bitter. If you haven’t guessed I wanted to make sure you got it, because I’m not sure when I’ll get a chance to explain in the story, and knowing might clear up some questions.

Eren is a taboo himself. There is one main rule that his kind follow and that is not having direct contact with their familiar(s). Not only did Carla have contact with Grisha-yes, Carla was the succubus- but she had a child with him.

Eren’s kind are already really looked downed upon and not treated very well, and the fact that he is the result of the greatest taboo among Incubi and Succubi means that what support he would normally get from others like him is gone. His ‘clients’ were free to treat him however they wanted because they knew that he wouldn’t be protected.

Unfortunately this meant all kinds of abuse-sexual and not- from the time he was 13. Armin and Mikasa knew about it, but couldn’t do anything because of their positions.


End file.
